


Closed Up

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [72]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 21:35:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20216650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Cas gets his revenge when Dean and Y/n do things without him.





	Closed Up

“Seriously, Cas? Why the hell did you have to do that?”

The angel shrugged, amused, as he watched Dean try to pull his finger out.

“Cas! Come on, dude. What the hell?”

Cas thought they deserved it. 

_The three of them had gone out to dinner, their weekly date, and went to a nice little restaurant._

_Usually, y/n would sit in between both of his men. _

_But this time, he sat next to Dean, Cas on the opposite side, the table a little too small._

_They got on with eating, making random conversation, laughing with each other, Dean teasing Cas, y/n having to come to his angel’s defence._

_Then he had to start._

_Dean’s right hand went under the table, running along y/n’s thigh._

_He almost jumped, but Dean’s grip held him down. _

_Cas kept eating, seemingly oblivious to everything that was happening._

_Dean pressed his palm against y/n’s already hardening cock and rubbed it, getting y/n harder and harder, until his cock was straining against his pants, the outline of his length visible to anyone who was looking._

_Y/n shot Dean a look, but he just shot his eyes over to Cas and winked._

_Y/n wanted to refuse. _

_Cas was his too, but the excitement, trying to do this in secret with their angel in front of them, well it was just too much of a turn on._

_Dean’s hands caressed y/n’s skin beneath his shirt, circling his waist, until he got to his back._

_Y/n knew what Dean was about to do, so lifted himself slightly, letting Dean’s hand slip into his pants._

_Dean didn’t tease, plunging a finger right into y/n’s asshole._

_As soon as he did this, both men felt the angel’s grace on them, before a sudden tightening._

_Dean and y/n looked up, Cas smirking at them._

_“Guess you caught us”, Dean chuckled._

_Dean went to pull his finger out, but found it was stuck._

_“What the hell?”_

_Y/n lifted himself, Dean’s hand going with him._

_“Cas, what the hell did you do?”_

_The angel shrugged, going back to eating his food, y/n and Dean sat there, still connected as they hoped no one would come over and see this._

“Come on, Cas. You can let us go now!”

The angel just shrugged once again, watching as y/n and Dean began arguing.

“This is all your fault!”

“My fault? How the hell is it my fault?”

Y/n scoffed.

**“Why did you have to stick your finger in it?”**

“Please! I didn’t see you complaining”.

Dean thrust his finger in again, swirling it around and pressing against y/n’s prostate, making him let out an involuntary moan, his cock bouncing against his pants.

“Knew you loved it”.

Cas watched, realizing his plan wasn’t exactly working as Dean began stroking y/n’s walls, kissing him hard, y/n unzipping Dean’s pants to get his cock out.

“No! This is not what was supposed to happen”.

Cas snapped his finger again, Dean’s finger leaving y/n’s hole.

“What? Didn’t like that?”

“No more playing around without me!”

The angel snapped his fingers once more, y/n feeling his asshole tighten up completely.

“Cas? Did you just close my ass up?”

“Yes. Now we can only touch you when I’m around”.

“Cas! What happens when I need to go to the toilet?”

“You can call me. I will watch over you and allow that”.

Y/n groaned, Dean on the floor, laughing at the new development.

“Come on, Cas. Angel, please”.

Cas shrugged and flew off, still watching over them, y/n slapping Dean’s arm as he teased him, smiling down at both his soulmates. 


End file.
